The Dance
by Lara Knight
Summary: "You don't have to do this, Kate." he whispered him her ear, quiet enough that only she could hear. His hot breath hovered on the sences of ear. Now she was the one trying to keep calm. Stopping herself from jumping him right there and then. "I want to." she replied just as quietly. Multi Chapter It Will Be Fun Wink Wink Therefor The Rating Will Change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys, I Know My Writing Has Been A Little Crazy Or Not At All But Hopefully This Is More Plot, I Really Tried To Think It Through So Yeah...Here Is Ryan's Wedding :D**

* * *

The moment castle saw Beckett in that tight, light brown, short dress he wanted to rip it open and off her like a kid at christmas.

-Self control, Richard. Self control.- Rick took some quiet deep breaths trying not to let her she the effect her tight clothes always had on him.

"Hey!" she said happy to see a familiar face.

"Hey" he said now almost completely recovered from Beckett's clothes.

Seeing his -ahem- liking to her clothes she need to distract him (and her).

"Wanna' dance?" she asked with a huge smile, the last 3 glasses of champagne were finally starting to reach her brain.

Not willing to let her change her mind or pass up her offer. Castle quickly stood up and offered his hand.

"Would you do me the honor, Lady Beckett?" he asked as if he was prince charming and she was his princess that he was meant (or already had) fall in love with.

A grin slid over her face with this new side of castle reveled.

"Why of course, Sir Rick." she replied, after deciding that 'Sir Castle' sounded weird. She took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor.

He noticed she let him lead her, a rare occurrence and he intended to enjoy it as much as possible.

An up bet song was playing as they entered out on the dance floor to meet the other couples, including Esposito and Lanie who seemed to be in their own world. The song was older, middle 2000's but was still enjoyable.

- I was losing myself to somebody else, but now I see. I don't wanna pretend so this is the end of you and me. Coz the girl that you want she was tearing us apart coz shes everything, everything I'm not.- Sung a pair of young girls.

Beckett couldn't help but see how perfect this song was for them. The air hostess -the girl that you want- was tearing then apart. She was essentially everything she was not 'fun and uncomplicated' in Castle's words.

Beckett became caught up in her own thoughts and before she knew it the song was over. And a new song (and Castle) had stepped in its place.

Both Ryan and Jenny had a thing for noughties songs.

* * *

-I will go down with this ship. I wont put my hands up and surrender. There will be no white flag above my door. Im in love and always will be.- And theres that word again, their word 'always'.

Beckett had accepted Ricks offer to slow dance and laced her arms around his neck (to Ricks surprise).

His body acted on auto pilot, he thought Kate would decline and make a smart wip about weddings. But she didn't, she accepted. So he rested his arms on her hips and they began to dance.

This wasn't detective Beckett anymore, she wasn't trying to get into a serial killers mind or on the heals of a murderous boyfriend, she was relaxed, toose, calm.

-Calm, Rick. Don't mess this up, its Kate Beckett for gods sake! Get this right. Calm!- he thought trying to remain (or at least act it) calm.

- And you will think that ive moved on, I will go down with this ship.- the woman continues to sing.

And they danced in silence until….

"You don't have to do this, Kate." he whispered him her ear, quiet enough that only she could hear. His hot breath hovered on the sences of ear.

Now she was the one trying to keep calm. Stopping herself from jumping him right there and then.

"I want to." she replied just as quietly.

* * *

_~Lara Knight_


	2. Chapter 2

So Here comes some esplanie :) 3

"Look at those too." Lanie whispered in Esposito's ear.

"Who?" Esposito asked confused.

"Beckett and Castle over there." hinting over to the slow dancing couple.

"Hahahaha. Thats cute, Castle finally gave in."

"You mean Kate finally gave in."

"They love each other."

"And everyone can see it."

"Except them. Hahaha..I love you, baby."

"I love you, too."

"Wanna go?"

"Yeah."

The dancing couple walk off the dance floor towards the elevator.

This little movement didn't go unnoticed, but only from ryan and jenny.

Castle and Beckett were in there own little world.

She didn't have her heels on. She was so much shorter than him. She had moved her head was on his chest so she could hear his heart, that was trying to beat out of his chest.

They had moved a lot closer. His hands were now on the small of her back.

As they slowly rocked back and forth to the slow beats of the song, they were both completely happy in between those soft beats the world was perfect, there were no serial killer or drug dealing killers to catch it was just them.

They looked so happy, so perfect. Ryan almost didn't want to disturb them but it was very late and the DJ was shutting off.

"Guys?" he asked tapping Castle on the shoulder.

This disturbed them, a big crack in there perfect world.

Kate didn't want to leave this world but she was forced too.

"Hey Kevin." Castle recovered quickly. But didn't move away from Kate, and to his surprise she didn't either.

"Hey Castle, the DJs packing up. You guys should get some sleep its like past 1."

"Thanks Kevin. We didn't notice the time. Night." Kate answered and started walking to the elevator.

Jenny was waiting for him in the honeymoon suite so kevin ran off leaving the pair alone.

Kate was standing at the elevator doors willing to do just about anything to get away from Rick.

She had let her guard down dancing with him and needed to get away to push up her defenses back up.

"I love weddings." castle states before the silence of Ryan's exit could set in.

"Why? If your single there just a big slap in the face. And even worse i you don't bring a date."

"I love them because it shows theres still something perfect in the world. Two people find each other weather its love at first sight or hate, they fall in love and never want to with anyone else and that Kate Beckett is why I love weddings."

Kate was shocked by this sudden change in Castle. He wasn't 5-year-old on a sugar rush or loving father or flirty play boy, he was thoughtful.

"And if you don't have a date then its all the happiness you don't have." she negatively stated.

"As is you would ever have trouble finding a date."

**Ding** elevator finally made it to the floor.

They both stepped in.

"So what floor are you on?" Beckett asked, for the first time looking at him since the dancing.

"21." Castle replied before reaching past her and pushing the button.

"Its very high up." castle said proudly.

"I would know."

"You on 27 too?" Castle tried to sound surprised. He knew she was. He arranged it. He even paid the manager $200 to make sure she got a free upgrade without knowing it was him.

"Yeah. Its weird, I booked a nice little room an they gave me this huge one for the same price."

"What room did you get?" he asked curiously.

"Why? So you can sneak in my room in the middle of the night? I don't think so Castle!" she said with a smile that said I might not mind if that happened, in fact Im imagining it in my head right now.

"Why detective, I meant so I could pick you up for breakfast in the morning." he defended politely.

"So we are having breakfast together are we?" she asked tilting her head.

"I thoughtI would invite you to but if you gonna be mean about it-"

"Id love to have breakfast with you, Rick." she hadn't noticed how close they had moved until she playfully rested he hand on his chest.

"Really?" his eyes lit up.

"No, I was kidding." she said before laughing and softly hitting his chest.

"Can we talk about something serious for a second?" he asked.

"Maybe, what is it?"

"Do you remember when we rescued Esposito and Ryan from Lockwood?"

Kate had dreamt of it so many times, over and over . .

"Yeah." she answered.

"And I kissed you."

"Don't really remember that." she lied.

"Really?"

"Maybe we can try it again" she said before turning and linking her arms around his head.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Mmmm" she agreed before there lips meet.

Crashing together for only a minute when the elevator stopped.

The lip stick she was wearing was now smeared all around her lips and hair now a little messed by Castles hands.

She stepped out and began walking to her room not that she wanted to but she wasn't gonna wait for him to come back to life.

He was frozen it had all happened so fast. Then suddenly the doors began to close and he snapped back to the real world.

He ran after her.

"Kate! You did it wrong!" he yelled.

"Excuse me?!" she hadn't kissed him wrong.

"You did it wrong!" he she like a child that didn't get any chocolate from the store.

"I did what wrong?" she asked with her door open waiting for him to answer.

"The kiss!" he said.

"What are you on about Rick?"

"I kissed you, you kissed me back there. You did it wrong!" he said before going in for the 'right' kiss.

She grabbed his collar and pull him into her room and she began unbuttoning the first few buttons on his shirt before he closed the door with his foot, never bracking the kiss.

They fell in blissful sleep in each others arms.

_laraknight112 .uk_

_~Lara Knight_


	3. Chapter 3

***Knock, knock, knock***

"Mmmmm, you get it!" Kate moaned not wanting to get up, she wasn't a morning person.

"Kate, honey. Open up!" Lanie yelled.

"Oh my god. Lanie. Shit." she was awake now, very awake.

"Arrrr….." Rick quietly panicked.

"Babe. Wardrobe. Now!" she said. Neither needed to say why.

"Just a sec, Lanie" Kate yelled. Trying to throw all of Castles clothes in the wardrobe with him and fit her hair.

"Honey. I've seen you hungover before just let me in!" Lanie yelled.

Rick mouthed "She has?" before Kate shut the door on him.

Kate opened the door to a dressed Lanie. Before she barged into the room.

"Honey, make up is really bad. I wouldn't leave the room or someone will think you got lucky last night."

"Lanie, you know thats not true." Kate stated plainly.

"Yeah, yeah. You only have eyes for writer boy. Sweetie, why are both sides of your bed messed up? You normally only mess up the right side."

Observant Best friend quizzed Kate. She needed to think fast or she would start thinking things.

"I had a bad dream. Tossed a bit." she explained.

"Ohh."

-That was close.-

Lanie continued to wonder around the room.

"So sweetie have you seen Castle, he wasn't in his room and Kevin said you guys left around the same time."

"Haven't seen him." she lied before glancing at the wardrobe.

"Well, okay. If you see him-" Lanie stopped.

"So this bad dream of yours?"

"What about it?" Kate asked.

"Did it produce Male underwear?" she asked turning around to show that right in front of her were Ricks undies. Shit.

"Ummm….." Kate blushed.

"You totally hooked up with writer boy last night, didn't you?"

"Ummmm…." Kate sat down on the bed and put her hands on her face.

"Its not that big of deal, honey." she said seeing her friends reaction.

"I know."

"Tell me everything."

"I cant."

"What? Why not?"

"Because Ricks still here."

"What where?" Lanie looked around the room panicked.

"Rick, babe. Come out, she catch us.". She said a bit louder.

Rick stepped out of the wardrobe, to lanies shock only holding his clothes to stop seeing the unseen.

"Castle? Oh my god, honey about time. Ill leave you too alone."

And as fast as that Lanie left the room.

Castle looked serious. Kate looked serious before a grin took over her face that became a laugh. Castle laughed too.

"Oh well, the secrets out then." she laughed.

"You okay with that?"

"Yeah. So what are we? Partners with benefits?" she asked with a sexy grin.

"Ohh..if thats what you want." Castle tried not to sound disappointed.

He would be happy to be her anything, lover, boyfriend, body guard, partner, friend, husband. Anything.

"Why would the notorious play boy of new york city, the five year old on a sugar rush, want anything to with a silly old homicide detective with mummy issues?" she asked swaying her hips as she walked towards her wardrobe and past him.

"Ohh detective, I would like everything to do with you. And since half the world probably now knows that we slept together,Lanie. Kate Beckett would you be my girlfriend?" he asked waiting for her to turn around.

She knew the answer she wanted to give but she made him wait, make him think she was considering it.

"Okay. Breakfast?" she asked turning to face him.

"YES! Maybe we should find out how many people Lanie told?" he yelled the yes.

"Oh and update our relationship status on Facebook." she said slowly.

"You have no idea how much I have wanted to do that, thank you for saying it first."

She smiled, he was just a big kid.

Facebook Referance 3 :D

_laraknight112 .uk_

_~Lara Knight_


	4. Chapter 4 The End?

-Who did u tell? KB- -No 1. Did u want me 2?- -No. Tell no 1. I have more 2 tell u!- -What?- -Guess who's RCs GF?- -OMFG. Ur fb RS changed?!- -Now it is :)- -So cute. Have fun girly!- -Thanx lanie-

"Lanie didn't tell anyone" Kate said excited.

"So you just changed Relationship status for a mystery guy and I for a mystery girl."

"So everyone thinks were over each other?"

"Yup."

They got dressed and walked hand and hand to the elevator, in the elevator and until the last hallway before letting go.

"Hey guys!" yelled Esposito, Lanie really didn't tell him.

"Hey Javier." Kate said, before walking to find a set for her and Castle.

"Sit with us guys!" Javier offered.

"Sure, come on sweet- Beckett."

They sat on the other side of the table the one against the wall.

They sat a little closer together than normal.

"What are you two having?" Lanie asked talking for the first time since seeing the couple.

"Pancakes and coffee for me, How about you, Rick?" she asked turning towards him. His eyes said -you called me Rick!-.. Shit.

"Rick, hey?" Esposito asked.

"Yeah, its the weekend, Javier." Kate defended.

"Okay, okay. What about you, Castle?"

"Ill have the same but with bacon."

They both shared a smile, knowing the meaning behind their breakfast choices.

* * *

The .Finished.

* * *

_~Lara Knight_


End file.
